Ah lavie!
by tiao-long
Summary: Comment foutre un gros bordel dans votre p'tite vie? Venez lire ma fic, j'espère que vous serez pas deçus... yaoi hétéro yuri
1. Chapter 1

**Ah la vie!...**

Auteur: Dark Nicette

Disclaimer : Les persos ne m'appartiennent pas, ect… je vous épargne le discours habituel vous le connaissez déjà par cœur.

Couples : Je vous direz rien ! A vous de deviner, niak niak… En plus il y a des inédits hé hé…Quoi ? Mais non, mais non, je vous juuuuuure que les deux couples les plus traditionnels seront conservés. Par contre, que tout soit clair entre nous, je n'ai jamais dit que je mettrais _tout de suite_ les bons persos ensemble. A bon entendeur…

Genre : Euh… Un peu tous les genres, sauf la tragédie, lol ! Et du lemon cru… Bon, je crois que j'ai fait le tour des présentations. Non ? Bé tant pis ! Place à la fic et allez vous faire cuire un œuf si vous êtes pô contents, lol.

Chapitre 1

Le soleil auréolait la tête du jeune homme, encadrée par de longs et soyeux cheveux châtain clair, qui rêvait innocemment (1). Enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'une porte ne vienne violemment claquer violemment, suivi d'un hurlement sinistre :

- **DUOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !!!**

Ledit jeune homme fit un bond d'un mètre et tomba à même le sol dans un bruit sourd en geignant.

- Catheriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiineuuuuuh !...Hmféchieeer...ptaintumafémaleuh.

Duo vit la silhouette d'une jeune femme entourée de trente-six étoiles apparaître puis se pencher vers lui.

- Allez ! Debout ! Tu vas être en retard...

La jeune femme le secoua.

- Hmfr...Mais en retardaquoi?! grogna le châtain en se remettant au lit devant Catherine, apparemment choquée.

- MAIS TU VAS TE LEVER OUI !?!

La jeune femme lui arracha sa couverture brutalement.

- MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE TU VEUX A LA FIN ? ON EST EN SEPTEMBRE !

- Et ben, c'est pas...

- Quoi? "C'est pas en septembre la rentrée?", c'est ça ? Euh, rappelle-moi, Catinou, je suis en quoi cette année ?...

La jeune femme lâcha la couverture de Duo, soudain très embarrassée, sans réagir au surnom.

- Zut... Excuse-moi, vraiment...

- EN FAC! Et oui! Et la rentrée en fac...

- Se fait fin septembre, je sais.

Catherine essuya un regard made-in-shinigami.

- Non vraiment, excuse-moi, l'habitude...

- Mouais... Ben maintenant tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire, Bailla le jeune homme.

Quelques heures plus tard, Duo descendit. Non pas réveillé par Catherine, cette fois-ci, mais par son estomac. (je rajouterai "alors," ) Il se rua sur le frigo.

- A nous deuuuuuuux !!!

Le pauvre appareil électroménager allait subir l'assaut du jeune homme lorsqu'une voix l'arrêta. Apparemment quelqu'un discutait dehors. Il reconnut la voix de sa sœur.

- Alors ça c'est écœurant ! S'exclama cette dernière devant son interlocuteur - en l'occurrence son interlocutrice. Comment peut-on manger...

- MANGER?! Quelqu'un a dit "manger"?

- Je crois que Duo est réveillé, souffla Catherine, fini la tranquillité...

- Et c'est toi qui dit ça ?! Quand je pense que **tu** m'as honteusement tiré du lit! Enfin, essayé... Alors qu'es-ce qu'on peut manger?

Figure blasée de Catherine qui se demande qui a bien pu lui donner un frère pareil.

- Ma parole, quand cesseras-tu de te comporter comme un ventre sur pattes ?... Pour ton information il est onze heures passées.

- Et alors ? Pas grave!

- Mais on va manger dans une heure...!

- J'peux pas attendre !

Le jeune homme se précipita sur le frigo, bien décidé à lui régler son compte, aussitôt retenu par sa sœur qui se plaça entre lui et l'appareil.

- Nan !

Duo sortit alors son arme fatale: les chibi eyes.

- S'il te plaiiiiiiis... Soeurette-que-j'aimeuh-et-que-j'adoore...

Cette dernière, habituée aux mimiques de son frère soutint d'abord son regard, avant d'être prise de pitié (2)

- Bon, ça va, t'auras du lait.

- C'est tout ?! Couina le jeune homme.

Les yeux de Catherine lancèrent des éclairs. - Oui, espèce de goinfre monumental ! Encore heureux que je sois passée par là…

Et la jeune femme partit continuer la conversation avec l'interlocutrice de tout à l'heure - qui attendait gentiment. Duo rejoignit sa sœur sur la terrasse et tomba nez à nez avec une jeune femme à la chevelure entre le châtain et le blond.

_**Non… C'est pas vrai…**_

_**- **_Ah, tiens, tant que j'y suis, commença Catherine

_**Ne me dîtes pas…**_

- Je te…

_**Qu'elle connaît…**_

- Présente…

_**Cette petite pouf, pourrie -gâtée de… **_

- Réléna !

A en juger par le regard que lui lança cette dernière, elle aussi se souvenait de lui. La jeune femme le salua poliment.

- Vous vous connaissez? Demanda Catherine, étonnée.

Duo faillit lui répondre par la négative, mais la jeune femme le devança :

- Oui, on s'est croisé au lycée.

Ses yeux bleu-azur n'exprimaient, à la grande surprise du jeune homme, ni dédain ni moquerie.

- Bon ben, à plus…

Le châtain remonta dans sa chambre sans plus de cérémonie. Sa sœur avait toujours eu des amies bizarres ou du moins « originales », mais alors là, elle dépassait les bornes !

_**J'aurais encore préféré avoir une shootée ou une petite frappe **__**en face de moi **__**plutôt que… cette affreuse petite pétasse bourge! **_

Après tout ce que cette dernière lui avait fait au lycée! Salope, enfoirée, immonde…

Duo n'eut pas le temps de ruminer davantage, que la - pas très - mélodieuse sonnerie de son portable l'interrompit.

Quatre pianota d'une main légère sur le clavier de son téléphone portable.

- **Mouais…Allô ! **Lui répondit une voix plutôt énervée.

- Bonjour Duo, répliqua le jeune homme, pas plus formalisé que ça par l'apparente mauvaise humeur de son ami.

- Quatre à l'appareil.

**- Naan, sans blaaague… **- Toi, tu as quelque chose qui ne tourne pas rond…

**- T'es vachement perspicace, dis-moi ! **

- Allez, dis-moi ce qui ne va pas au lieu de me laisser mariner dans mon ignorance !

**- Ce qui va pas ?! Ce qui va pas?! **Explosa Duo**. Mais rien voyons! Juste cette pétassesalopeputedemesdeuxdegossepourrigatéequim'aféchierpendanttroisansqu'éavecmasoeurmaisqu'es-cequ'ellefoutavecellequésousmafenêtre !!!Voilà !!!Fucker ! ****Fuck fuck fuck ! **

- Euh… Duo, est-ce que tu pourrais articuler, je ne suis pas sûr de tout avoir compris…

**- Ok, je reprend: il- y -a- une- salope- pute…**

-Oui, merci d'abréger les insultes.

**- Bref… Qui- est- sous- ma- fenêtre.**

- Et bien, mets le rideau! Je ne vois pas où est le problème…

**- Mais elle est chez MOI!**

- Qui est-ce?

**- Nénéna… Non Rebecca…Merde… **

- Réléna, Rectifia Quatre.

**- Oui, c'est ça.**

- Réléna est chez toi ? Comment ça se fait ? S'étonna-t-il

**- Figure-toi que Catherine la connaît et que c'est l'une de ses pooootes !!! Il y a je sais pas combien de milliers de nanas dans cette putain de ville, et il faut que ça tombe sur elle!!! Aargh!!!… Je vais faire un meurtreeuh!!! **

Quatre souffla. C'est vrai que la jeune fille n'avait pas fait dans la demi-mesure, à l'époque. Elle n'avait pas été très tendre avec lui aussi. Mais bon, c'était il y a trois ans.

- Du calme Duo, du calme…

**- Moi ?! Calme ?! Mais t'as écouté ce que je viens de dire ou quoi ?! **

Le jeune homme se passa une main dans ses cheveux blonds.

- Bon et bien…Je ne sais pas moi… Ignore-la et puis voilà. Ne joue pas au plus bête.

**- Et c'est pour me dire toutes ces belles choses que tu m'appelles?**

figure blasée de Quatre.

- Non, à l'origine, je voulais te demander si tu étais OK pour après-midi plage avec solo et moi.

**- Et c'est que maintenant que tu le dis? Fallait le dire plus tôt…**

Figure _très _blasée de Quatre.

- Je l'aurais peut-être fait si tu m'en avais laissé le temps…

**- J'passe à partir de quand?**

- Dès que tu peux.

**- C'est vrai? J'arrive alors!…**

- … Duo, je voulais dire: dès que tu peux… Après le repas !

**- Rhooo ! T'es pas marrant… J'espère pour toi que l'autre pintade reste pas manger, sinon pote, ou pas de Cathy, je l'embroche vivante avec le parasol ! A toute mon pt'it loukoum…!**

La communication coupa. Quatre rangea son téléphone dans sa poche et alla s'occuper de sa nièce qui commençait à s'impatienter.

Une bonne heure après…

Un « ding dong » sonore tira nôtre petit blondinet de sa semi léthargie dans laquelle l'avait plongé la digestion.

_**Ce doit être Duo… **_

Le jeune homme entendit la porte s'ouvrir et la nièce en question crier :

- TONTON! Y'a le monsieur qu'a les cheveux de fille qu'est là…!

_**Bingo…**_

Le jeune homme se leva, embarrassé par la réflexion de la fillette :

- Sarah!!!

Le natté se tenait devant lui, n'ayant apparemment pas tilté sur le qualificatif de Sarah et discutant avec elle. La nièce de Quatre lui racontait avec ferveur ses vacances.

- Hum… Sarah , est-ce que maintenant tu pourrais me « rendre » Duo, Demanda le blondinet au bout de cinq minutes de babillage intensif.

La fillette râla en se pendant au cou de Duo.

- Oh nan!!! J'veux juste lui raconter mes vacances !!! T'es pô gentil tonton !!!

- Désolé, mais à l'origine c'est le tonton que j'étais venu voir, miss, fit Duo en desserrant l'étreinte de Sarah.

- C'est pas zuuuuuusteuh!!! Pleurnicha la fillette. Vous allez à la plage et moi, je vais me retrouver toute seuleeeeuh!!!

L'ami de Duo lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

- Promis, je viendrai un jour rien que pour toi ! lui proposa-t-il avec un clin d'oeil.

Les deux garçons s'éclipsèrent pendant que la nièce sautait de partout en lançant des petits cris de joie.

Pas très loin de la plage…

Un jeune homme poirotait patiemment - et surtout stoïquement - sous le soleil, dans le parking de la plage.

- Putain, mais qu'es-ce qu'ils foutent ! Marmonna ce dernier.

Ça faisait dix minutes qu'il tournait en long en large et en travers autour de ce foutu parking !

_**Et puis merde à la fin… **_

Notre héros décida de les attendre directement sur la plage. Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne remarqua pas et percuta de plein fouet quelqu'un d'autre. La personne, apparemment aussi dans la lune, tomba à la renverse, l'entraînant dans sa chute. Son dos fit un beau « splash » sonore. Les deux restèrent un petit moment étourdis.Le jeune homme se trouvait étalé de tout son long sur… Un autre homme.

_**Hmm… Fin mais musclé. Tout à fait dans mes goûts… **_

Un raclement de gorge l'empêcha de poursuivre ses discrètes, mais sûres, explorations tactiles. Il s'écarta à regret du corps.

- Ah hem… Excusez-moi, j'vous avais pas vu… j' voulais pas…

- Moi aussi, je suis désolé… Monsieur…

_**Belle voix…**_

- Solo. Je m'appelle Solo.

Ce dernier leva la tête vers son interlocuteur, qui possédait de très beaux yeux clairs, un visage assez beau encadré par une chevelure d'un blond très clair, presque platine qui lui descendait jusqu'au milieu du torse - qu'il avait joli d'ailleurs.

-…

_**C'est moi qui rêve ou il vient de rougir?**_

- C'est quoi vôtre p'tit nom à vous?

-…

Solo allait se lancer dans une tentative d'entrée en dialogue avec le bel inconnu subitement devenu muet, lorsqu'il entendit des voix l'appeler.

- Solooo! You houuu! On est là!!

_**Putain, y vont tout foutre en l'air ces gugusses!**_

- Je crois que vos amis vous appellent, fit le blond d'une voix légèrement amusée.

Il chuchota d'un air taquin - mais toujours un pitit blush aux joues :

- Je m'appelle Zech, sur ce… Bon après-midi!!!

Et Solo regarda sa belle proie lui échapper, maudissant ses de potes de débarquer en cet instant.

_**A suivre... Owari !**_

(1) mais les rêves de Duo sont-ils si innocents que ça?...

(2) les chibi eyes arrivent à apitoyer! c'est diabolique...


	2. Chapter 2

**Ah la vie!...**

Auteur: Dark Nicette

Disclaimer : Les persos ne m'appartiennent pas, ect… je vous épargne le discours habituel vous le connaissez déjà par cœur.

Couples : Je vous dirai rien ! A vous de deviner, niak niak… En plus il y a des inédits hé hé…Quoi ? Mais non, mais non, je vous juuuuuure que les deux couples les plus traditionnels seront conservés. Par contre, que tout soit clair entre nous, je n'ai jamais dit que je mettrais _tout de suite_ les bons persos ensembles. A bon entendeur…

Genre : Euh… Un peu tous les genres, sauf la tragédie, lol ! Et du lemon cru…

Bon, je crois que j'ai fait le tour des présentations. Non ? Bé tant pis ! Place à la fic et allez vous faire cuire un œuf si vous êtes pô contents, lol.

Chapitre 2

- Alors mon p'tit So-chaan, tu draguais ? Demanda Duo, un brin moqueur.

Le natté sentit soudain des ondes de haine provenant de son ami.

- Ta gueule, Duo ! Marmonna ce dernier entre ses dents.

- Ben quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Putain, vous venez de me faire perdre une bombasse de rêve, voilà ce qu'il y a ! Faîtes chier les mecs…

- Désolé, on pouvait pas savoir…

Devant l'air déçu de leur ami, Quatre ajouta :

- Allez, Solo, tu trouveras sûrement de beaux bishos ailleurs !

Alors que les jeunes hommes allaient rejoindre la plage, une magnifique MX5 rouge décapotable les dépassa, avec au volant un beau blond lunetteux, cheveux au vent.

Image d'un Solo bavant littéralement (XDDD)

- Quatre, Duo ! Prouvez-moi que vous êtes des potes ... !

- Heu… Oui, comment, répondit Quatre.

- T'as de quoi écrire ?!

- Heu… Oui, je crois mais…

- Passe-moi ça, viite !!!!

Le petit blond s'exécuta, se demandant bien ce qui était passé par la tête de son ami. Duo se pencha sur ce dernier et lut par-dessus son épaule :

- 7917 XY 88. Mais c'est une immatriculation de bagnole, ça ?!

- Quoi ?!

- So-chan a repéré le numéro d'immatriculation de notre bombasse !

Pitit blush de Solo.

- Rhooo, mêle-toi de tes oignons, Maxwell ! Et puis c'est _**Ma**_ bombasse, y a pas de « notre bombasse » qui tienne !!

- Comme tu voudras… De toute façon, il m'intéresse pas. Bon, maintenant, à la plage ! Il me tarde de faire boire la tasse à Quat-chan, Acheva le natté.

Et c'est sur cette charmante perspective que nos trois jeunes hommes firent ce pourquoi ils étaient venus : barboter dans l'eau. Tout de suite après avoir mis le parasol, Duo enleva son tee-shirt et fonça dans l'eau (sans même attendre ses potes, pas plus choqués que ça, qui en profitèrent pour boire une rasade de soda avant que la tempête Maxwellienne ne vide toutes les bouteilles).

- Solo ?

- Hmm.

-Tu as un gaydar, n'es-ce pas ?

- Ouais.

- Est-ce que tu vois ce que je vois ?

- Quoi ?...

- C'est moi qui vois des gays partout ou est-ce que Duo est en train de devenir l'un des nôtres ? (1)

Solo faillit s'étrangler avec la limonade.

- Non.

- … ?

Il est _déjà_ gay.

- … ?

- Heureusement que tu t'en rends compte ! T'as un train, deux locomotives et trois TGV de retard…

- … ?

- Quatre ? Quatre, t'es toujours vivant ?

- Et le métro…

- Quoi ?

- J'ai un métro de retard, aussi ?

- Nan, mais c'est pas loin…

Le petit blond regarda son ami :

- Et tu le « sais » depuis combien de temps ?

- Bah, disons que ça fait deux ou trois ans que j'avais quelques soupçons, et que ce qu'il a dit tout à l'heure vient de me confirmer dans mes soupçons. Bon, on va couler notre chevelu préféré ou il va croire qu'on conspire contre lui…

Les deux amis se levèrent.

- Ce qui est à moitié vrai…

- Va falloir qu'on s'occupe de son cas.

- Mais avec qui va-t-on le caser ?...

- On verra bien… A l'attaaaaque !!!!

Solo fonça sur Duo pour l'empoigner, suivi de Quatre, bien décidé à prendre sa revanche.

¤A seulement quelques dizaines de mètres de là…¤

Trois jeunes hommes jouaient tranquillement au beach volley (à trois, voui voui : un contre un et le troisième qui fait l'arbitre), devant un parterre de jeunes filles (et pas que des jeunes filles) toutes choses et bavant en chœur. Le ballon heurta la terre, suivi d'un sifflement.

- Heero, trois. Wufei, cinq.

Des exclamations passionnées suivirent la déclaration de l'arbitre :

- Hooou ! Allez Heero, mets-lui la pâtée !!! Hee-roo Hee-roo! (Cris de pom pom girls).

- C'est Wufei le meilleuur ! Alleez Wufeiii, on t'aiiiimeuh !!!

Figure blasée des trois mecs.

_**Elles sont venues rien que pour nous reluquer, ou quoi ?! **_(Heero)

_**J'y crois pas y a même des mecs parmi les pom pom girls… **_(Wufei)

_**C'est la chaleur qui les excite à ce point ?... **_(L'arbitre)

Un nouveau match s'engagea, les deux jeunes hommes étant très doués, ce dernier dura très longtemps, pour le plus grand plaisir de leurs groupies, qui adoraient regarder ces beaux adonis se renvoyer la balle avec une extrême habileté. Heero renvoya la dernière balle aux limites du terrain, ce qui surprit son adversaire, qui, pour ne pas perdre le match, plongea à terre et, d'un magnifique mawashigeri (2) expédia le ballon… Loin, trèèès loin du terrain. Toutes les têtes se tournèrent pour voir le ballon prendre son envol, survoler le sable pour finalement atterrir sur… La tête d'un innocent baigneur.

¤¤

- Gloup… Gloup…

Quatre et Solo donnaient une bonne leçon à un certain natté. Pour une fois que c'était lui qui buvait la tasse…

- Euh, Quat-chan, faudrait peut-être le laisser respirer de temps à autre… Il a pas encore les ouies…

- Tu plaisantes, j'espère ! Quand c'est lui qui me coule, Duo me laisse sous l'eau plus…

Plus quoi, Solo ne le sut jamais, car à cet instant, un ballon sorti de nulle part vint heurter violemment la tête du petit blond, qui s'effondra dans l'eau.

- Quatre ? Hé Quat-chan !...

Le jeune homme comprit immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas chez son ami, et, abandonnant la tête de Duo, releva celle de Quatre, qui venait tout juste de rentrer dans l'eau. Heureusement ils avaient encore pied, et maintenir la tête du petit blond hors de l'eau ne fut pas très difficile.

Ne sentant plus de pression sur sa tête, Duo émergea juste au moment où Solo relevait la tête de leur ami, inanimé. Immédiatement, il vint l'aider à le soutenir.

-… ? Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?!

- Un putain de ballon l'a assommé et lui a fait boire la tasse !...

- Oh nooon…

- Oh si.

Les deux jeunes hommes ramenèrent leur ami vers la terre aussi rapidement que possible. Etant donné qu'ils avaient les trois quarts du corps dans l'eau, cela leur prit plus de temps que prévu.

-Arf.. On dirait un âne mort, souffla Duo, alors qu'ils étaient presque arrivés.

-Pfff… bé si tu continues, la deuxième partie sera peut-être vraie…

¤Du côté des joueurs¤

-On dirait que ça a l'air grave, commenta l'arbitre, très calme.

-Et merde !... Marmonna Wufei.

Les trois se levèrent comme un seul homme, et, sous le regard outragé de leurs « fans », foncèrent en direction de la trajectoire du ballon et (surtout) de sa victime.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, la victime, un jeune homme, en l'occurrence, était étendu au bord de l'eau, un autre jeune à califourchon, essayant de lui faire du bouche à bouche, tandis qu'un troisième courait en direction des serviettes.

-Ils s'y prennent vraiment mal, Murmura l'arbitre.

Ni une ni deux, il fourra le portable dans la main de Wufei, poussa sans ménagement l'ami à califourchon, et entreprit de _vraiment_ ranimer la pauvre victime.

¤Une dizaine de secondes plus tard¤

_**Mais…Où je suis ?...**_

Quatre ouvrit lentement les yeux, pour se trouver nez à nez avec…

Deux émeraudes.

Soudain il prit conscience que ses lèvres touchaient quelque chose de très doux. Malheureusement, la chose très douce s'éloigna rapidement, ainsi que les émeraudes. Les yeux du jeune homme prirent la lumière de plein fouet (ce qui l'aveugla un peu au passage).

-QUAAATRE !!!

A peine le petit blond avait recouvert la vue, qu'il vit une masse de cheveux lui sauter dessus.

- Quatre, mon p'tit loukoum ! Nous fais plus jamais des frayeurs comme ça ! On a tous cru que t'allais mouriiiir, tu te réveillais plus, j'étais déjà en train de me faire des films et…

Quatre se dégagea de l'étreinte de son ami.

-Mais… Mais qu'est-ce qui m'est arrivé ?

-Ces couillons ont envoyé un ballon de volley, et… ça t'a assommé.

_**Mais quels couillons ?!...**_

Le blond tourna la tête et aperçut…

_**Oh mon dieu…**_

-Hein, mon frangin que j'adooore ? Fit Duo en se pendant à son cou…

_**Ce qu'il est beau…**_

Quatre était en train de saliver béatement devant le frère de son ami. Il faut dire que ce dernier n'était pas vilain du tout. Un teint hâlé, un buste musclé, pile ce qu'il faut, des cheveux châtains coiffés de façon énigmatique (comprenez par-là qu'on ne lui voit qu'un œil) et…

_**Mais…**_

-Comme t'avais bu la tasse, on a du te faire du bouche à bouche, Compléta la voix de Solo.

_**Mais alors… c'est lui qui…**_

Les joues du petit blond commencèrent à chauffer.

-… Enfin surtout Trowa.

- Hum… Désolé… Je ne voulais pas…

Il vit un jeune homme, très certainement d'origine asiatique, s'avancer vers lui.

-Toutes mes excuses. C'est moi qui ais envoyé le ballon.

-Rhoo merde ! Moi qui pensait que c'était mon cousin !...

Quatre tourna la tête et aperçut le cousin de Solo, Heero.

-D'ailleurs, à ce propos, ça faisait longtemps qu'on s'était pas vuuus ! Viens ici mon cousin d'amouur ! Que je t'embrasse ! Fit Solo en écartant les bras.

Le « cousin d'amouur » en question recula d'un pas.

_**Kami sama… C'est pas vrai… Pourquoi il a fallu que ce soit eux !... Wufei je te maudis !...**_

¤ A quelques kilomètres de là, quelques heures plus tard¤

Mademoiselle (ou plutôt devrait-on dire madame) Barton, Hélène de son prénom, arrosait tranquillement ses fleurs, tout en écoutant son lecteur mp3, lorsque soudain, une forme bleu roi fit irruption par-dessus la haie. Surprise, elle voulut reculer et glissa sur la pelouse, tout juste arrosée en poussant un cri.

-KYAAA !

Hélène leva la tête et s'aperçut que c'était juste un homme. Son voisin, en l'occurrence. Elle enleva ses écouteurs.

-Ah, c'est vous !... Vous m'avez fichu une de ces peurs !

-Enfin, Hélène, je vous appelle depuis cinq minutes. Fit ce dernier avec un sourire amusé.

La jeune femme sourit d'un air penaud.

-Désolée, je ne vous avais pas entendu…

-Je vois ça. Ça vous dirait de venir prendre l'apéritif chez moi ? Ma compagne a fait d'excellents cocktails et…

Une voix d'outre-tombe retentit :

-TREEEIZE !!! REVIENS ICI TOUT DE SUIIIITE !!! QUELLE NENETTE ES-TU ENCORE EN TRAIN DE DRAGUEEEER ?!

Une chaussure vola et nos deux voisins furent obligés de se baisser pour l'éviter.

-Je vois qu'elle est en forme aujourd'hui, Chuchota Hélène.

-Je ne drague personne, mon ange, je discute avec notre voisine préférée !... Que tu as failli éborgner, soit dit en passant, lui fit remarquer calmement Treize.

Hélène vit une fenêtre de leur maison s'ouvrir et une jeune femme avec des macarons fit son apparition.

-Oh, Hélène, c'est vous ?! Désolée, je ne vous avais pas reconnue…

-Ça ne fait rien, Une ! Répondit cette dernière, habituée aux erreurs de tirs de sa très jalouse de voisine.

_**J'y suis habituée…**_

Hélène devait être l'un des rares individus du sexe opposé à pouvoir discuter, boire, blaguer, jouer ect, avec l'homme de Une sans se faire lyncher par cette dernière et ses talons particulièrement pointus.

-Vous voulez venir boire l'apéritif avec nous ? Je viens juste de terminer les cocktails.

-C'est justement ce que je viens de lui dire, chérie… --°

Une Barton ne sautant jamais sur une occasion de trinquer, Hélène ne dérogea pas à la règle et accepta avec plaisir l'invitation de ses bruyants mais néanmoins sympathiques voisins.

- Je vais juste me changer et j'arriiive !

Quelques minutes plus tard c'est une madame Barton en tenue de cérémonie des oscars qui se présenta sur la terrasse.

-Hélène, murmura Treize en lui faisant un baisemain, vous êtes plus resplendissante que jamais dans cet ensemble orange. On ne dirait pas que vous avez quarante-sept ans…

-Quarante-huit, gloussa cette dernière avec coquetterie.

_**C'est vrai qu'il est**__**très séducteur, ce garçon !**_

- Hum…Ne faisons pas attendre Une, vous savez comment elle risque de le prendre, reprit la femme, plus sérieuse. D'ailleurs, j'ai un magnifique talon vert qu'il me tarde de lui rendre.

-Oh vous savez, je ne crois pas qu'Une serait capable de vous soupçonner de quoi que ce soit ! Enfin, vous êtes tout de même mère de famille !...

_**Parce que tu crois que ça change grand-chose d'avoir des gosses, mon grand ? Plutôt naïf le garçon…**_

Hélène Barton ne dévoila cependant pas le fond de sa pensée et suivit Treize.

¤ Deux heures et six sangrias après ¤

Alors qu'Une racontait son énième blague de cul (3), une sonnerie avec des violons retentit.

-Une chérie, je crois que c'est ton portable… Bailla Treize.

-Quoi ?! Mais qui peut bien m'appeler à cette heure-ci ?...

-Il serait malpoli de ne pas répondre…

La jeune femme souffla bruyamment et alla chercher l'objet maudit et abhorré qui l'obligeait à interrompre sa blague, d'une démarche quelque peu… Hésitante dirons-nous.

Hélène et son voisin crurent l'entendre marmonner quelque chose du style « putain de bordel de merde quel est l'abruti qui ose m'interrompre. »

-Si vous voulez, je peux finir la blague, Proposa Treize en tripotant la main d'Hélène.

Celle-ci gloussa mais retira sa main en voyant qu'il était à trente centimètres d'elle.

-Treize, le reprit-elle d'une voix grondeuse.

Ce dernier leva un regard innocent (et bien imbibé) vers sa voisine.

-Quoi donc ? Ce n'était qu'une proposition. Dieu sait combien de temps Une va rester au téléphone (espérons que ce ne soit pas sa mère)…

-Je ne parlais pas de ça et vous le savez très bien.

Madame Barton retira doucement mais fermement sa main puis recula.

-J'ai beau bien m'entendre avec Une et pouvoir vous parler sans risquer ma vie, à mon avis, si elle venait de voir ce que vous avez fait, je n'aurais pas donné cher de notre peau.

Treize fit une mine boudeuse.

-Rhooo c'était qu'un jeu, râla ce dernier.

-Un jeu qui va finir par vous coûter cher, mon grand. A force de « jouer », un jour, Une va finir par vous quitter après vous avoir perforé les fesses avec ses talons.

Le jeune homme regarda sa voisine quelques secondes, consterné, avant d'éclater de rire doucement.

-Je ne crois pas. Elle ne pourrait pas.

-Pas quoi ? Vous quitter ou vous perforer les fesses avec ses talons ?

Treize allait répliquer quelque chose lorsqu'Une réapparut, le téléphone à la main .

- Hélène, c'est pour vous. C'est Camille au téléphone. Il vient de rentrer à la maison et vous demande qu'est-ce qu'il mange ce soir...

- Dîtes-lui que c'est dans le troisième tiroir du réfrigérateur, le paquet avec... Non, dîtes-lui que j'arrive, ce sera plus simple...

Madame Barton se leva.

- Désolée, le devoir m'appelle... ce fut un excellent apéro.

Le couple était choqué.

- Mais vous n'allez pas partir maintenant... j'avais même pas terminé ma blague de cul, soupira Une. Votre homme peut bien trouver tout seul la nourriture. S'il vous plait...

- Oh... c'est pas tant pour trouver la nourriture ma chère, c'est surtout pour l'accommoder et en faire quelque chose de mangeable que je m'inquiète. Puis c'est ma tâche…

- QUOI?!

Une, qui s'était assise se releva, l'air choquée en faisant tomber le téléphone (qu'elle tenait toujours à la main):

- Quoi quoi?

- Vous qui dites tout le temps que les mecs et les femmes doivent avoir un partage équitable des tâches, comment pouvez accepter ça?!

Hélène soupira

- Que voulez-vous, ma chère, on ne peut pas être doué en tout… Ne vous inquiétez pas, mon homme est nettement plus doué pour d'autres tâches ménagères…

Une se rassit, soulagée (Treize fit en sorte qu'elle atterrisse sur ses genoux).

- Aaah… vous me rassurez là… Allô, Camille?… Oui… Ne touchez à rien, elle arrive!…

La jeune femme raccrocha.

- Nan mais vous croyez quoi, qu'il rentre à la maison et qu'il met les pieds sous la table, peut-être?!… Allez je vous laisse, les jeunes!…

Et sur ces mots, Hélène quitta le couple et regagna sa demeure, en titubant légèrement, tout en songeant à son homme qui devait stresser devant le frigo…

_**Oulà, Une n'y est pas allée de main morte avec le vin…**_

- Mon chériii! Me revoilà… J'espère que t'as bien astiqué les vitres mon ange!…

Un homme apparut sur le seuil de la cuisine, la regardant, étonné.

- Heu… Hélène. La cuisine c'est là.

La femme se tourna dans son sens.

- Oups!… C'est vrai, ou j'avais la tête?… Ne t'inquiète pas, Hélène Barton à la rescousse!…

Son compagnon l'arrêta lorsqu'elle le poussa pour ouvrir le frigo.

- Tu m'as l'air d'avoir bu quelques verres, chérie.

- Moiiii?! Meuh nan!… Je vois vraiment pas ce qui te fait dire çaaaa?…

L'homme la regarda d'un air incrédule.

- Oui, bon d'accord, j'en ai bu quelques-uns uns… un ou deux…

- Te connaissant je traduis par quatre ou cinq…

- Roooh!… Oui, trois fois oui, je plaide coupable ! Râla Hélène, pas contente d'être démasquée. Bon est-ce que maintenant tu pourrais éventuellement te pousser du frigo afin que je puisse me concentrer sur ma nouvelle tâche : faire le repas de ce soir?… Puisque je suis la seule assez douée pour ça…

- T'exagères, chérie, je sais faire quelques plats et les enfants aussi, lui répliqua Camille quelque peu froissé.

- Mon chou, au risque de te vexer, la dernière fois que tu as voulu cuisiner on a dû appeler les pompiers, Trowa a interdiction de se servir des épices, Duo ne jure que par le Ketchup et le lait et Catherine… Bah Cathy, bon à part ses salades hypo caloriques (qu'elle est la seule à pouvoir manger)… Nan, vraiment pour le bien de tout le monde il vaut mieux que ça soit moi qui m'en occupe…

La mère de famille se pencha et fit un smack sonore sur la joue de son homme. Celui-ci, sortit de la pièce, laissant le champ libre à sa femme. Et oui, car lorsqu' Hélène Barton faisait la cuisine, elle ne supportait pas que quelque un d'autre soit dans la même pièce, cela avait des conséquences pour le moins… fâcheuses.

- Par contre, chéri je n'ai absolument rien contre le fait que tu nettoies les vitres, Susurra Hélène.

- Je viens de les faire, lui répondit la voix blasée de son homme.

- Ah bon… j'ai pas vu…

- Bé mets tes lunettes mamie!!!

- TU SAIS CE QU'ELLE TE DIT LA MAMIE!!!

- D'arrêter la sangria, ça te réussit pas!…

Le couple continua de se chamailler pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes, jusqu'à ce que le téléphone sonne. Plus rapide que l'éclair, la compagne de Camille sortit de la cuisine et s'empara du téléphone, l'arrachant presque du socle, sous le regard ébahi de ce dernier.

- C'est _**moi**_ qui réponds. Allô… Hélène Barton à l'appareil!…

- _**Ta…Tatie?… c'est Hilde!…**_

La voix semblait affreusement triste et bouleversée.

- Oui, c'est bien moi!… Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ma ptite Hildie?… ça n'a pas l'air d'aller…

_**- … Pas trop. Écoute, j'aurais besoin de toi et de tonton Camille…**_

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive?

Hélène mit le haut-parleur.

_**- Et ben… Mes parents et moi, on s'est disputés et…Enfin, je quitte la ville et je viens étudier ici. Est-ce que vous pourriez m'héberger en attendant que je trouve de quoi me loger?…**_

- Mais bien sûr Hilde! Tu es toujours la bienvenue chez nous! S'exclama Camille.

_**- Merci…**_

- Mais de rien, enchaîna Hélène, tu viens à partir de quand.?

_**-… Le plus vite possible… Dès que j'ai dix-huit ans ils me virent …**_

- Mais c'est demain ton anniversaire!…

_**- Oui…**_

- Tu pars comment ?

_**- En train. Je pense arriver vers les dix-sept heures.**_

-On ira te chercher! S'exclamèrent Camille et Hélène en même temps.

_**- Merci… Je…**_

Le couple n'entendit pas la fin de la phrase prononcée par leur nièce, des cris leur parvinrent du téléphone, des mots du genre « dévergondée », « enfoirés » avant de d'entendre leur nièce raccrocher.

- Ah merde… Hé chérie, je crois que ça fume dans la cuisine!…

Hélène se retourna, horrifiée:

- Mon gratiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin!!!!…

Elle disparut à nouveau dans la cuisine dans un halo de fumée.

- ça va? Rien n'est brûlé mon amour?…

- Nan, c'est juste, euh… Bien gratiné dirons-nous…

Quelque temps plus tard, le téléphone re-sonna.

- Ah nan, là je peux pas venir chériiiii tu décroches!!! Lança Hélène du fin fond de la cuisine.

- Oui, oui, ça va, pas la peine de gueuler, ronchonna Camille.

_**- Allô Maman?**_

- Nan ton père!…

_**- Ah… Maman est là aussi? C'est Trowa**_.

- Naaaaaaaan sans blague!!! Oui, ta mère est là, pourquoi?…

_**- Euh, ça fait rien si je ramène deux potes à moi pour manger?**_

- Bah nan, tu sais bien que quand ta mère fait à manger pour cinq y en a pour dix!..

_**- Ok, on arrive. A toute à l'heure!…**_

L'homme raccrocha:

- Hélène, on est plus cinq on est sept à mangeeer!…

Cinq minutes plus tard, le téléphone sonna de nouveau.

- Allo…

_**- Papa? C'est Duo à l'appareil…**_

- Oui mon fils.

_**- Es-ce que Quatre et Solo peuvent venir manger?…**_

- Heu… Attends… Chérie, y en a deux autres! Ça te déranges pas?

- Nan!.. C'est des p'tis jeunes?…

- Chérie!… Oui, ça va…

- **_Bon ok! A toute à l'heure!…_**

Six minutes plus tard…

- Allo… Qu'es-ce qu'il y a _**Encore**_?!

_**- Papa?… c'est…**_

- Catherine, je sais, La coupa Camille excédé. Tu veux inviter quelqu'un toi aussi?

_**- Euh… Oui, mais comment tu le sais?…**_

- Bah… Question d'intuition… deux personnes, j'imagine.

_**- Non, il n'y aura que Sally!**_

- ah ben ça va alors. Chériiiiie y a une personne de plus à la maison…

- Oui, bon ben ça va!… Une de plus c'est tout! …

_**- Merci papaaaa! A…**_

- à toute à l'heure, je sais…

Camille raccrocha pour la troisième et (il l'espérait) dernière fois.

- Pouh… On va pas être seul ce soir…

- Mais ne t'inquiète pas mon ange, fit une voix à ses oreilles.

Il sentit quelque un se blottir contre lui.

- On a notre chambre insonorisée, maintenant…

- Hélèneuh?! Mais je parlais pas de ça!!! #..#

¤ owari ¤

(1) Non non je ne parle pas d'une secte !

(2) figure de karaté « coup de pied circulaire ». Oui, je sais, le karaté n'est pas un art martial chinois. Mais bon, vu qu'il est en partie inspiré du kempo qui, lui est un art martial chinois.

(3) qui a dit qu'Une était pudique ? Avec de l'alcool tout est possible.


End file.
